


i can see the sunset in your eyes

by amaltheaz



Series: i promise there'll be fire [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, ish, post-fwb au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: Kara is having quite the day.Lena makes it so much better.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: i promise there'll be fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325651
Comments: 37
Kudos: 633
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators' Guild Valentine's Day Exchange 2020





	i can see the sunset in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bs13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bs13/gifts).



> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my contribution to my discord's Valentine's Secret Cupid Gift Exchange. My gift is written for the ever, ever lovely Bianca. 
> 
> I originally had a whole different plan with what I was going to gift you but as things tend to do, they did NOT go according to plan. But I hope that this is still a good substitute for it. 
> 
> This is also, as you can see, set in the fwb au universe. This story would have come freshly off the end of fwb au (when I eventually get to it lol) so spoiler alert, they're together (is it really though? 😜)
> 
> Much love to you my friend ❤️❤️❤️  
> And thank you to my love for reading this through for me. 
> 
> I hope y'all will enjoy! ❤️❤️❤️

What a horrible freaking day.

Kara groans. The ground beneath her is hot, a crater formed as a result of the force of her impact. She hopes that she hasn’t fallen onto a main road. Alex has been on her ass lately about public property damages. But this one isn’t her fault! It’s not like she goes around breaking stuff all willy-nilly. She was going after a bad guy; the same one that they’ve been trying to chase down this past week. 

Today was the first time that they caught a break but this bad guy was apparently as equally strong as she was fast. And oh, she could fly too. That was real fun to find out. Kara _knew_ they should’ve called Kate and Barry to help with this one but this feeling of vindication is a tad bittersweet considering her current position.

At least this crater isn’t incredibly deep so it’s not… _that_ bad. Alex can't get too mad, right? 

Time is passing by but Kara can’t really find it in herself to get up or even roll over. She should though, so she can go look for her villain of the week. However, she’s feeling a little sorry for herself so she’s going to let herself indulge for just a minute. It’s been a long day. 

On top of this meta-human giving her the slip after a mighty one-two punch that led to her fall, kissing dirt, Andrea gave her another assignment earlier in the day, the kind of assignment that Kara really doesn’t want to have published under her name. But she knows that she will because she needs to keep this job. 

Does she even really _need_ this job? Working at CatCo just isn’t like what it used to be. She misses James. She for sure misses Miss Grant. Maybe she could just be Supergirl 24/7. It would keep the world better protected if she doesn’t have to go to work for some parts of her day. No wait, she can’t do that. She _already_ tried being Supergirl all of the time back after the Daxamite invasion and that didn't turn out so great for her at all. 

So that’s a dumb idea. 

Kara lets out a heavy sigh. Back to the drawing board. 

“Supergirl?”

Startled and broken out of her thoughts, Kara lifts her head, catching the curious eyes of a little girl, standing just outside the crater. “Oh, hey there. Are—you lost?”

The little girl shakes her head. “My house is over there, the one with the orange mailbox.” She points backwards to where Kara assumes is her house. “I saw you fall from the sky. Are you okay? It always hurts when I fall.”

Right. She’s still laying face down in a shallow crater. Kara supposes that she should probably sit up, at the very least. She’s surprised that a news crew hasn't tried to check on her just yet. She’s sure they would _love_ to catch her like this on tape. 

She puts on a smile, a bright, convincing smile. A Supergirl smile. “Oh—oh no, I’m okay, I promise. Thank you for checking up on me. Stay where you are, okay?” Kara gently tells her before pushing herself to sit up, brushing off the gravel sticking to the front of her suit. “Where are your parents, um—what’s your name?”

“Lucy,” she answers. “And my parents are working in their garden.” 

Kara smiles softly at the name. “I have a friend named Lucy too.”

That gets her an excited, toothy grin. “Really?” 

She nods. “Yeah. She moved far away awhile ago though.”

“Oh,” Lucy deflates.

Kara gives her a soothing smile. “Hey, maybe you can be my new Lucy—if you want.” She chuckles a little to herself at the thought of the other Lucy acting all indignant about being replaced by a toddler.

Lucy’s eyes widen in awe. “But I'm only four and a half. Only big people can be heroes.”

She shakes her head. “You can be a hero, no matter how old you are.” 

Lucy tilts her head to the side, scrunching her face and looking at her with a manner of concentration that Kara can only describe as _adorable_. “Are you sad, Supergirl?” she asks, surprising Kara with her perceptiveness. 

“Oh, well, I’m—not having a good day,” Kara tells her, unable to lie because well—the girl found her face down in a crater of her own making. It really doesn't take a genius to figure out that she isn’t particularly happy about that. “I’ll be okay though,” she adds, with an assuring smile. 

“Do you want a hug?” Lucy asks her. “My mama gives me hugs when I'm sad but my zaza says that I should ask and wait first.”

Touched by the offer of comfort and asking for permission beforehand, Kara smiles brightly. “I would really love a hug, Lucy. Thank you so much for asking.” When she sees Lucy about to take a step onto the crater, she quickly raises a hand to stop her. “Wait, I'll go over to you, okay? It's not safe for you here.” 

“Okay.” 

Lucy waits patiently for her to join her where she’s standing outside the crater. It's not actually as sizzling hot as it was when Kara first landed but it’s still hot enough that it wouldn’t be at all good for Lucy to walk all over it. By the time she reaches the end, she gets down to her knees so that she can get in a proper hug. She’s so glad that she does when Lucy immediately jumps right into her arms and Kara quickly adjusts herself. The moment that Lucy’s short arms encircle her neck, Kara lets out a heavy breath. She swallows thickly at how tight she is being hugged—the tightest she knows that Lucy can manage but Kara can tell that it's still with all the strength that she has. As if Lucy already knew that anything less than and Kara wouldn't feel it at all. Her hand rests flat on Lucy’s back, feeling the bottom of her braid brushing down the back of her hand. 

“I love you, Supergirl, and I’m so proud of you,” Lucy whispers into the crook of her neck. Kara knows that Lucy is very likely only repeating something that her parents say while comforting her. But from the soft and earnest way that she says it, it still takes all that Kara has to not break into tears onto a four year-old’s shoulder. 

She loosens her arms when she feels Lucy start to pull away, giving her a grateful smile when their eyes meet. Lucy shoots her a small grin of her own. 

“Thank you, Lucy,” she utters quietly. 

Lucy’s answering grin is proud and so big that her cheeks are actually puffing up. “You're welcome!”

Kara lets out a little laugh at how cute this little girl is being, pushing herself up to stand. She holds out a hand towards Lucy. “Come on, let’s get you home. Your parents are probably wondering where you are. It's not safe out here on your own.” 

Lucy gives her a confused frown but still takes her offered hand anyway. “Why? My zaza says that we have nothing to worry about because you’ll always keep us safe.”

As she lets Lucy pull her towards the house with the glaringly orange mailbox, Kara tries once again not to cry because of something a four and half year-old girl said to her. She looks down when she feels a tug on her hand. 

“You’ll always keep us safe, right?”

Kara swallows thickly at the sweet innocence shining so brightly back at her with all the faith this little girl seems to have in her. She nods. “I promise.” 

They’ve just walked past the garishly orange mailbox when Lucy pulls at her hand once again. “Supergirl?”

“Yes, Lucy?” she asks, getting down to her knees when Lucy suddenly goes all bashful on her. “What is it?”

Lucy starts to shift from one foot to another and Kara waits patiently before finally she stops, looking up at Kara with her big brown eyes. “Will you be my Valentine?” 

It isn’t the first time that a young fan asks her this question. In fact, she has been getting them quite consistently ever since she came out as Supergirl. But she’s realizing now that this is most definitely the first time that she’s actually ever been asked in person, rather than in a letter and it almost feels like her heart is growing ten times its size. “Are you sure you want me to be your Valentine? What about your parents? Won’t they want to be your Valentines’?” she asks, only to get a casual shrug in response.

“Well, my parents are my forever Valentines’, but you can be mine for this one.” Lucy decides cheerily before nodding, as if to firmly cement this resolution. Kara can only stare in amazement. 

What a day. 

\---

Kara is just walking out of her bedroom, freshly showered and thinking about ordering in for dinner when there’s a knock on her front door. 

They still haven’t caught the meta-human from this morning and she had been all set to continue patrolling for the rest of the day but Alex had ordered her to take the rest of the day off. For a short second there, Kara had thought about putting up a fight but her sister was right. She needed to take the night for herself before she ran herself completely ragged. 

She’s too tired to even check who’s at the door and so her surprise is genuine when she finds Lena standing in her doorway. And Rao, is she a stunning sight for her very sore eyes. “Lena, hi!”

Her best friend has obviously just left work, outfitted in a coat and her patented combination of a silk blouse with a tight pencil skirt. Today’s silk blouse is a pale yellow that makes Lena’s pale green eyes seem darker than they usually are. Though with her blouse untucked out of her skirt, her lips free of the red lipstick that she normally loves to wear, Lena doesn’t look as put together as she usually would at the beginning of the day. But with her hair falling down in dark graceful waves, this is the look that Kara loves seeing most on her. 

“Hello, Kara.” Lena smiles hesitantly. “Is—this a bad time?”

She adamantly shakes her head. “For you? Never,” she insists as she brushes her fingers through her still wet hair, glad that she at least has her pajamas on instead of her ratty yet comfortable robe. “This is just a surprise, is all.”

Lena arches an eyebrow, her smile still unsure. “A good surprise, I hope?”

She reaches for Lena’s arm, taking it into a gentle hold. “The _best_ surprise,” she promises. “I’m just sorry I’m a little bit out of it so I might not be such good company.”

“Had quite the day, Supergirl?”

“You can say that,” Kara chuckles. “Now come on in, get comfortable and we can share about our day,” she tells her as she takes a step back to allow Lena space to walk into her apartment. 

“Oh, I got your favorite and even grabbed some ice cream too.”

She looks in surprise at the paper bag in Lena’s hand. She had been so distracted at the fact that Lena was here at all that she didn’t even notice it but now, the heavenly smells of freshly cooked greasy goodness has captured all her attention. 

“You’re my hero,” she utters so dreamily that it makes Lena shake her head as she breathes out a quiet laugh. 

\---

“I’m sorry that you had such a bad day, Kara.”

Their dinner plates sit empty on the coffee table, having finished eating not too long ago as they both recounted their day to each other. Once Lena changed into more comfortable sweatpants and one of Kara’s sweaters, she had gone first, passing off her day as a fairly normal and uneventful one apart from the one board meeting that she had after lunch. Kara meanwhile had much more to tell. 

She smiles, shaking her head as she reaches up for the offered glass of wine in Lena’s hand. “It’s almost over now anyway, and it wasn’t _all_ bad. I mean, you’re here.”

Her words earn her a coy, pleased smile as Lena takes the seat right beside on the couch and Kara herself delights at seeing the pale blush that dusts so prettily across her best friend’s cheeks. “And you made a new friend,” she eventually counters with a teasing smile, playfully nudging her shoulder. 

Kara snorts, thankful that she wasn’t taking a sip when that happened. “You know about that?”

Lena turns, placing an arm on the couch while giving Kara a look of disbelief. “Darling, anybody who has social media knows about that.” At Kara’s skeptical look, she continues, “Supergirl is a public figure, Kara. Everybody loves you and just wants to know more about who you are outside of all the superhero things you do.”

She scoffs, setting her wine glass down on the coffee table. “Oh yeah, everybody loves me. I felt _really_ loved when I got sucker-punched down to the ground.” 

Lena chuckles, though not unkindly and Kara only smiles at the very fact that she made Lena laugh at all. She watches Lena take a sip of her drink before putting her wine glass down to join Kara's on the table. Sympathy is clearly evident in Lena’s green eyes as she places a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Hey, one alien does _not_ ‘everybody’ make. You’re this city’s hero, Kara. So many people love you,” Lena tells her in that firm, soothing tone that leaves so little room for doubt. She gently squeezes Kara’s shoulder, her thumb brushing across her collarbone. The smile on Lena’s lips then turns so shy and heart-wrenchingly delicate in a way that’s been making her heart flutter wildly inside her chest more and more recently. “ _I_ love you.”

Her breath catches at the quiet declaration. Heat rises up her neck as she bites down on her bottom lip, trying to hold back the beaming smile that she knows she wants to make. “Yeah?”

Lena nods. Her hand moves and Kara holds in a breath, closing her eyes as it slowly slides from her shoulder to cup the side of her neck. She lets out the sigh when Lena’s thumb starts brushing along her jaw. Kara opens her eyes to meet Lena’s pale green ones, staring back at her with the softest gaze that twists painfully at something in her chest. Lena lets out a shaky sigh. “I—kind of love you a lot actually.”

She doesn't try to hold back this time, feeling the smile stretching across her lips. Kara leans in close, pressing her temple to Lena’s; leans in so close that she can feel Lena’s breathing against her; so close that Lena’s scent surrounds her. She reaches up to wrap her hand around Lena’s wrist, noting the way that her pulse seems to speed up at her touch. “I kind of love you a lot too,” she softly replies. 

Everything silences when she feels Lena’s lips on hers, moving slowly and surely. Kara’s eyes close as she surrenders to Lena’s mouth, moving with just as much certainty. Her hands are suddenly in Lena’s hair, her fingers tangling and weaving in its silky darkness. This is exactly what she’s been wanting—yearning—and waiting for since the moment she found Lena standing in her doorway, since the moment Lena told her she brought dinner, since the moment she told her that she loves her. She feels Lena’s hands now grasping at her waist and under her shirt that Kara’s heart races at the solidity of her touch.

Kara pulls her in until they're both laying on the couch with Lena on top of her. She moans at the weight of Lena’s body settled against her own. Heat spreads all over her at the way that Lena hums so contentedly into her mouth as if this is exactly where she wants to be and nowhere else. 

Eventually Lena pulls back to press her lips to Kara’s cheek, to her jaw, down to her neck. “Now,” she mumbles into her flushed skin. “I know that I have some _really_ stiff competition but—will you be my valentine?”

The question breaks Kara out of her thoughts of having a naked Lena moving between her legs and Kara barks out a laugh. She peers down to catch the cheeky glint in Lena's dark green eyes. “I don’t know. Lucy gave me a bracelet and everything.”

As if to prove her point, she holds up her hand, showing a handmade bracelet that only a four and a half year-old could make, wrapped around her wrist. 

Lena huffs, pushing herself to sit up while playfully glaring at the bracelet before arching an eyebrow at her. She immediately recognizes the competitive glint, the _smirk_ on her best friend’s face as she stares down at Kara. “Well, I can give you all the bracelets that you want,” she claims haughtily and Kara is still so genuinely puzzled at Lena’s effortless ability to make her arrogance seem so goddamn attractive. Yet here she lays, undeniably attracted to her and wanting her to the point of desperation that drives her mad with distraction most days. So much so that she doesn't even realize Lena moving until she feels her nuzzling into her neck, her lips teasing, tickling light across her skin. “I can give you anything your heart chooses,” she husks out in a way that makes Kara tremble. 

“Even you?” she manages to whisper.

Lena pauses, brings herself up to look into Kara’s eyes. The cheekiness is wiped off her face now, replaced by a look in her eyes so raw and tender that melts something inside of her. She reaches up to lightly brush her fingers through Kara’s hair, delicately tucking a few strands behind her ear. Her fingers trail down to trace faintly over Kara’s face. 

“Silly,” she starts to say, “don’t you know—you’ve already got me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @amaltheaz / @maybewritingthings  
> Or on twitter @amaltheazwrites


End file.
